Ninjak Vol 3 1
| Series = Ninjak | Volume = 3 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation For the first time, Ninjak’s past and future collide in the pages of an all-new ongoing series from New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (Rai, Mind MGMT) and superstar artists Clay Mann (X-Men: Legacy, Gambit) and Butch Guice (Captain America, Action Comics)! Then: Meet inexperienced MI-6 recruit Colin King on his first mission in the field as he learns the basics of spycraft and counterintelligence, and develops a volatile relationship with his first handler. Now: Colin King is Ninjak, the world’s foremost intelligence operative, weapons expert, and master assassin. And he’s hunting the Shadow Seven – a secret cabal of shinobi masters with mysterious ties to his training and tragic past. Ninjak, Book 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * Blindfolded Samurai / Chichi * ** Ninja-A ** Ninja-B ** Ninja-C ** Ninja-D ** Ninja-E ** Ninja-F ** Ninja-G ** Ninja-H ** Ninja-I ** Ninja-J ** Ninja-K * Russian guards * United States Government Locations: * ** ** *** Cinema * ** *** Weaponeer's Headquarters * ** Portable Containment Center Items: * Holo-Screen * Katana * Ninjak's Specifications & Insights ** Multi-Tool Battle Belt *** 5-Function Throwing Disks *** Adhesive Overwatch Mini-Cameras *** High-Tensile Titanium Reinforced Belt *** Lethal/Non-Lethal Disguised Poisons *** Powdered Flash-Bang Projectiles Vehicles: * Nanotech * New Stealth Jet / Secret Weapon * * Taxi Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A, Gold, 2nd, 3rd, ODD) ** Variants: & Brian Reber (B), ©, (D), Blank Cover ** Incentives: & (1:10), Clay Mann (1:20), Lewis LaRosa (1:60) ** Exclusives: (4CG, BAM), Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber (ComicsPro), (ECCC), (LSCC), Trevor Hairsine (Paradise), Clay Mann (Shared), & (Yesteryear) * Editors: , (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis The Lost Files Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Thugs Other Characters: * Guards / Police * Julie Locations: * ** *** **** *** * ** *** ** South Korea *** Seoul Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * This issue is reprinted in the collected edition Ninjak: Weaponeer. It was also reprinted as a "One Dollar Debut" issue in . * Tokyo's skyline does not feature a skyscraper with a circular hole just beneath its top as seen in this book. Most likely the skyscraper is modeled after the but with a circular hole instead. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Ninjak Vol 3 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber Ninjak Vol 3 1 Mann Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Clay Mann & Brian Reber Ninjak Vol 3 1 Johnson Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Dave Johnson Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sauvage Variant.jpg|'Cover D' by Marguerite Sauvage Ninjak Vol 3 1 Blank Variant.jpg|'Blank Cover' NINJAK 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' Ninjak Vol 3 1 Hairsine Muller Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Tom Muller & Trevor Hairsine Ninjak Vol 3 1 Design Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Clay Mann Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:60 Retailer Incentive Sketch Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sandoval 4CG Variant.jpg|'4 Color Grail Exclusive Cover' by Rafa Sandoval Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sandoval Bam Variant.jpg|'Books-A-Million / 2nd and Charles Exclusive Cover' by Rafa Sandoval Ninjak Vol 3 1 Hairsine Variant.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Exclusive Cover' by Trevor Hairsine NINJAK 001 VARIANT COMICSPRO.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Exclusive Edition Cover' NINJAK 001 VARIANT ECCC MCGINTY.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Ian McGinty Ninjak Vol 3 1 LSCC Variant.jpg|'Local Comics Shop Day Exclusive Cover' by Emanuela Lupacchino NINJAK 001 VARIANT SHARED MANN.jpg|'Shared Retailer Exclusive Sketch Cover' by Clay Mann NINJAK 001 VARIANT YESTERYEAR TYNDALL.jpg|'Yesteryear Comics Exclusive Cover' by Jamie Tyndall & Tracy Wong Ninjak Vol 3 1 2nd Printing.jpg|'Second Printing' Ninjak Vol 3 1 3rd Printing.jpg|'Third Printing' ODD NINJAK 001 COVER LAROSA.jpg|'One Dollar Debut (ODD)' Textleass Cover Art Ninjak Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg Ninjak Vol 3 1 Mann Variant Textless.jpg Ninjak Vol 3 1 Johnson Variant Textless.jpg Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sauvage Variant Textless.jpg Ninjak Vol 3 1 Hairsine Muller Variant Textless.jpg Ninjak Vol 3 1 Design Variant Textless.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT BW LAROSA-TL.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT BAM SANDOVAL-TL.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT CP HAIRSINE-TL.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT ECCC MCGINTY-TL.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT SHARED MANN-TL.jpg NINJAK 001 VARIANT YESTERYEAR TYNDALL-TL.jpg Panels Kannon Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg King's Castle Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg Neville Alcott Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg Roku Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg Related References External links